warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Chapter Ten
Chapter Ten of Eclipse. Chapter Ten Rosepool and I wove around thick pine trees scattered across ShadowClan's territory. It was exhausting, and by the end of it, I knew that I loved the light, brittle trees of RiverClan far more. It was sunhigh, so we had time. For some bizarre reason, no patrols stopped us, although I could smell them. We were incredibly lucky. "How close are we to their camp?" whispered Rosepool. "Almost there. I can hear them up ahead." I padded forward in front of her, creeping over to the entrance to their pine needle-filled kingdom. Immediately after we entered, several warriors shot over towards us. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" "We wish to talk to Runningstar." I said tersely. A black-furred skinny tom said, "Very well. He's that way." and motioned with his tail towards a hollowed-out oak. I stepped forward, Rosepool falling just behind. "So, what are you trying to say?" "We are arranging a conference of the Clan leaders, about the prophecy. We need your help." At the mention of the prophecy, a hint of nervousness entered Runningstar's eyes, and he tried to camouflage it by putting his ears back in rejection. "Even if that were a good idea, I wouldn't be able to do it. WindClan has been getting very touchy about others entering their territory." I tried to not look ticked off. "At the worst, we get into trouble with one of their patrols, and it's not hard to negotiate with them. But really, do you want to be left unprepared when something does happen? Maybe another earthquake? Rosepool..." "Swiftstar had a dream that a StarClan cat visited her and told her about the prophecy. I know it's crazy, but this is the only way you'll know what's to come." said Rosepool, picking up where I had left off, just as planned. "And not only that, but this is something we have never seen before..." Runningstar looked beyond annoyed, but sighed. "Alright. I'll inform my deputy and bring another warrior with us." Rosepool nodded. "That'll be perfect, thanks." All four of us stepped through the woods over to the border, where the hills and the trees met. WindClan scent ran across to both sides, and even over a tree. We kept moving, creeping to the edges when patrols passed by and still aiming for WindClan camp. Finally, a large crater in the otherwise rounded hills were became visible, and several cats were shuffling around. The smell of WindClan was the strongest here. "This is their camp. We'll go down the ledge that way instead of jumping." said Runningstar. We followed his instructions, and WindClan warriors came up to us. "If you want to speak with Goldenstar, she's away from camp on a patrol." I stepped towards them a bit more. "When she gets back, tell her that there is will be a conference of the leaders at dusk tonight on the island, and that she has to come. We won't allow exceptions." One of the warriors looked curious. "When does this conference end?" "When we want it to, maybe moonhigh." Another warrior nodded, and we left the camp quietly. Time passed, and all of us met, Runningstar, Goldenstar, Brackenstar and I, along with Rosepool. We sat together at the center of the island. "What do you want?" said Brackenstar. "I didn't come to watch you stare at eachother." I began with my explanation. "You heard the correct prophecy at the Gathering. 'Swift will turn slow' is irrelevant and should be ignored, but think about the other phrases for a moment." "Life turns to death, lives lie behind, but none are left? We already know that there's going to be a disaster." said Runningstar. "I wasn't done." I said. "'Lives lie behind, but none are left' might be deeper than you think, and there is more information. I've been having dreams about fire and ash and a StarClan cat calling-" "Goldenstar! Don't you see? It's not right! Listen!" repeated Goldenstar. I was startled, but continued. "So you know. But I had another dream last night, where there was a beautiful spotted cat. She told me to talk to all of you." Brackenstar's eyes widened. "What did she say her name was?" "Dappled Leaves." He blinked rapidly, but settled back down. "Anyways, she said that the fire and ash was something that we had never seen and therefore couldn't predict, but we can still plan! And we definitely need to." "What can we do?" said Goldenstar. "I propose that if the earth trembles and shakes again, just once, we leave. We leave immediately and without explanation." The other leaders didn't give a response. They just waited, but Rosepool finally spoke. "I'm for her idea. I know that you are worried about being outside of the territory and encountering dangers, but I was out there and really, it's just freaky." "Which way would we leave if this were to happen?" asked Runningstar, which resulted in a glare from Brackenstar. "Towards ShadowClan and RiverClan's side of the territory. We move to my left, basically. What do you think, all of you?" Runningstar stood up. "I am going to go with Swiftstar's plan. If there proves to be no danger, we just go back." "I agree as well. It's a wise plan." said Goldenstar. Brackenstar looked furious. "Why on earth would we just abandon the lake territory and everything here? We've been here so long, and we can't just leave everything behind." "You know it's inevitable. This disaster is beyond our control. Even if it proves to not be as dangerous as we thought, these territories would still bear scars." I said confidently. "Everything we've known-" "Can be added to the knowledge we'll recieve from being in a new area." "We will never be able to return-" "Quiet, Brackenstar." said Goldenstar. "We leave, or we're gone completely. That's our choice. If ThunderClan chooses to be left behind, then that's their loss." Brackenstar growled quietly and sat down. "Are we done here?" "Yes." I finished. All of us stepped across the log-bridge and into the darkness of midnight. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions